


At age...

by orphan_account



Series: The past, present, and future [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aging Frisk, Chara is haunting Frisk, F/F, F/M, Flowey in a flower pot, M/M, Mentally ill frisk, Other, Possessed Frisk, Slice of Life, Themes of rape but not actually written, abandoned frisk, emotionally abused frisk, nonbianary Frisk, physically abused frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Frisk as they grow up post pacifist route with their monster family. And see how they over come hardships in their way that are bound to happen in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this an idea I've wanted to write for a while please leave a message below if you think the chapter is too short or too long I would greatl appreciate it!!!

The blade felt good digging into your skin. Painful, and even more painful as you squeezed it into your palm. You felt you deserved it. Blood leaked out of the wound on your hand streaking down your arm. You closed your eyes holding tighter still.  
Then the lights came on. 

You stood in the kitchen. The knife that had previously been in your hand rested on the counter bloodless, your wound nonexistent. 

"Frisk," Toriel said quietly approaching you, "you were sleep walking. Please let us return to bed." Her large soft hand rested on your back and gently she lead you back to your bedroom. 

You crawled back into your bed snuggling against a teddy bear sans had given you, its origin questionable but it had a permanent smoke smell you imagined would never come out. 

Toriel's eyes flickered over you with mild worry as she crossed to sit in a chair. You could feel sleep pulling at your eyelids and you soon drifted off. 

 

She was gone when you woke replaced with a bashful looking Asgore.

"Goodmorning Frisk. Toriel was worried about your...sleepwalking last night and asked me to wait with you while she went out." You nodded. This wasn't out of place for them. As much as Toriel hated Asgore at the moment she trusted him enough now to let him watch over you while you're asleep, or ailing. Which wasn't much of a step but was something.

You signed to Asgore asking him where she had gone.  
"Ah, to the store I believe." He nervously ran his fingers through his fur and beard. You looked over his expression and got out of bed gently patting his hand. He smiled, "thank you little one. You should get ready for the day. I will be right here." He assured you. You nodded and walked into the hall. 

The house you and Toriel had built was quaint. While she initially wanted a copy of her house in the ruins she knew your family was more expansive now, so while the base of the house remained the same it had many add ons. Toriel had lovely pictures of you and your friends decorating the walls and you ran your hand under them as you stepped into the bathroom. 

You didn't like your reflection. It scared you on a mental level you couldn't explain, you had to consistently remind yourself that it was just you in the mirror.  
Except when it wasn't. 

Sometimes in the waning hours of the morning after you had woke up from a particularly bad nightmare. You would see someone, they looked similar to you in many ways but they weren't you; at least you didn't think they were. They'd talk to you. 

"They don't love you, you know?" They would say with a sickening grin, "how could they. You ruin everything you touch. You're just worthless garbage Frisk that's all you are. That's all you'll ever be." You could try to ignore it but that would just provoke them more till they banged on the other side of the mirror. "LISTEN FRISK!!! OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO GIVE ME THE ATTENTION I DESERVE!!!" 

You'd fall to your feet and curl up crying. Till Toriel came in to comfort you and remove you from the bathroom. Giving confused glances about the bathroom to see what might have triggered your response. 

This was one such of those times. You found yourself sliding against the bathroom wall and trembling. Apparently you were in there too long because soon Asgore had opened the door and scooped you in his arms. He wasn't Toriel but he was good. You twisted your hands in his fur sobbing into a knit sweater he was wearing. 

"Little one please do not cry. I am here for you," he hummed and pressed his nose against you while walking back and forth down the hall. You clung tightly to him afraid your reflection would break from the mirror and harm you, would kill you, would take you away from his embrace. 

The door clicked open and firmly shut. You could hear the rustle of plastic bags on the table and could make out through blurry testy eyes Toriel walking quickly toward you. You reach out to her.  
"Oh Frisk!" She said with heavy worry in her voice as she scooped you up, "I'm here. Momma's got you. I won't let you go I promise." While you loved Asgore's hugs Toriel's were a special kind of warmth that wrapped you up safely. They were so calming you found yourself often drifting off in her embrace. She kissed your head as best she could and you could soon feel sleep reclaiming your body.

"I love you Frisk." She whispered quietly before you finally dosed off.


	2. Sleepover with Skeletons of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore are called away on urgent business and Frisk is left in the charge of Sans and Papyrus for the night.

You woke not many hours later to a warm blanket and a cup of tea. You ran your hands over the wooly surface and contently smiled to yourself before standing up. You lifted the tea cup their was a note under it in Toriel's scrawled hurried writing. 

'I am sorry we cannot talk about what happened Frisk! There is an urgent matter Asgore and I must attend to we apologize deeply! Please upon waking go to Papyrus and Sans house they will look after you while we are away.'

You loved Toriel you really did she was your mom, but sometimes she could be a little...worry wartish? You were 10 you were perfectly grown up. You could take care of yourself. 

Still, you weren't sure how long she'd be gone. If Asgore had to be included it must be bad. You nod, you'll calm her nerves you've just to pack your bag.

You look at your school bag, you were attending human school much to your disdain. Technically a exchange student since you lived in New New Home and not on human territory. You wanted to attend Toriel's school but apparently you had to attend human school due to some law or another. Grown ups were confusing. You hated it. 

You wondered if Sans would make you go. You didn't think he would. Papyrus might. You decide to take your school bag full of notebooks and a couple poorly folded sweaters. 

 

The sight of all your stuff packed up. It filled you with determination. 

 

Sans and Papyrus' house was in a constant state of Christmas. Wire reindeer and plastic santas adorned the lawn. Twinkling multicolored lights hung around the windows and off the roof. A sign that said in bright red comic sans, the font not your friend, FELIZ NAVIDAD. 

Papyrus had become in love with the phrase after you explained it to him absolutely in love with 'Spanish' culture. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either. 

You knocked twice on the door and waited. Sans answered, "H-Hey kid." He was sweating, "Paps is upstairs making sure everything's 'perfect' for you. Guess you're staying in his room. Something about 'human sleep over culture' you anything about that?" 

You shrug. You do but, you didn't know Papyrus was planning this. A sleepover with Papyrus sounded like fun, at least until you got tired but seeing as how you spent most of your night in sleeps embrace you doubted you'd get tired very early.

"Hey kid," Sans was waving his hand in your face, you must have spaced out. "You coming in?" You nod and step inside. 

The brothers had refurnished most of their home. Papyrus had insisted that their old furniture would be too much trouble to bring to the surface and that buying new furniture would be a good way for the humans to get used to them. 

Papyrus came running down the stairs, "FRISK! IT IS I YOUR BESTEST FRIEND PAPYRUS!" He scooped you up in his arms and tossing you in the air for a moment of weightlessness before pulling you into a tight hug, "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT TIME TODAY! I AM PREPARING US A MOST GLORIOUS FEAST OF SPAGHETTI!!!" 

You tried to hide your disdain behind a smile. It wasn't that you didn't like Paps spaghetti. It would just be nice to try something else once and a while. 

"Hey pap." Sans called to his brother, "How about instead I can cook for us? Or we can go to Grillby's?" 

"No! I refuse to go to Grillby's the grease there is," Papyrus shuddered, "but I suppose if you want to cook...." 

"Yeah I do."

"Well then I guess that could be...okay?" Papyrus said with a nod.

"Wanna give me a hand kiddo?" Sans smiled and you nodded rapidly trailing him into the kitchen. Sans cracked his back, "It's been a while since I cooked and I'm not sure there's much in the fridge besides spaghetti. Ah can you find me some flour and I think yeast?" 

You set to work rummaging through the pantries until you came back with both placing them down for Sans. 

"Awesome thanks Frisk." Sans started measuring them out and putting them into a bowl together. You watched intently a small smile crossing your lips as he worked. He was diligent when he was focused. In another world you thought. Beads of sweat on his forehead. 

"Hey." You looked up at him. "Help me with the dough okay?" You nodded and ran over to the sink to wash your hands then started kneeling the dough. Since when had Sans known how to make pizza? Was he reading up on it? 

"Mettaton. Papyrus likes to watch his show and uh. He made this with a human chef a while ago. Those humans they really like him you know?" Sans looked a bit nervous. Then again he always looked nervous when talking about Mettaton. You think I might have been because of the pass he made at Papyrus. Actually now that you thought about it that was probably exactly why. 

"Alright squirt got that dough?" You nodded and he lifted his onto a pan to spread out adding tomato sauce and parmesan cheese. Your mouth watered. 

"Look good?" Sans asked ruffling your hair before putting the pizza into their oven. You looked up at him smiling a grin as wide as his. Sans laughed, "alright you little copy cat let's go." He took you back into the living room plopping you down on the couch between himself and Papyrus. 

You look between them. Sans suddenly looked mildly annoyed. Papyrus looked...well he looked...focused? He was resting on his elbows leaning toward the television head foreword glued to the screen. You turned toward it and then quickly back to Papyrus. It was definitely Mettaton's show. 

"Look at him Sans....." Papyrus said in wonder. 

"Yeah."

"He's amazing."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could be like that."

"Yeah."

"You think he'd let me on his show?" 

"Dunno."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Sans clearly did not like talking about Mettaton with Papyrus. You wiggled in your seat a bit feeling awkward. Sans' eye glowed faintly with blue magic, only enough to be noticeable if you were staring at him. You moved away a bit. The brothers continued to watch the show. 

When you thought you could take it no longer the kitchen timer went off. 

"Well," Sans pushed himself up, "that's for us Frisk come on." He lead you into the kitchen and let his passive act drop a bit. 

"I don't like that guy...Mettaton I mean. I love Papyrus and I get it he has a celebrity crush but I hate them." He pulled the pizza out of the oven with his bare bones. It always freaked you out how hot and cold didn't bother them. "I mean what business does he have with my brother that son of a-ah sorry frisk." He looked down at you, "Forgot you weren't...someone else. Thanks for listening though." You nod and he sets to work cutting the pizza. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

Papyrus takes you up to his room after eating. You're exhausted and your stomach is full.

"Ah Frisk! You can't go to sleep yet we haven't even experienced slumber party culture!" He opens his door to expose most of his furniture pushed back against the walls to make room for two sleeping bags, some paper, snacks, and a flashlight. 

He places you on one of the sleeping bags and you scoot into it grinning widely. It surrounds your body so you look like a fat caterpillar. 

Papyrus dashes into his closet and changes into some satin multicolored pajamas adorned by his trademark red cape.  
"FRISK! Prepare to slumber!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again TYSM for reading. I really appreciate you guys. If you like what you see drop a comment below telling me, see something I spelt wrong? Please drop me a comment! Wanna see me do a specific prompt? Drop me a comment and I'll see if I can work it in!


	3. Blake the Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to school.

Sans shook you awake the next morning. Across from you sat a very drained, very tired, Papyrus. His head pressed into a pillow. He didn't need to sleep but it made you giggle a little knowing he was embracing the whole 'slumber party culture' thing by actually sleeping. However, it also worried you about his lack of sleep; maybe skeletons did need to rest you never bothered to ask Sans. It didn't seem like an urgent question you'd need to ask him. 

"rise and shine frisk." Sans said shaking you again. You blink your eyes at him and frown.  
"don't give me that look. you know you've got school. tori would kill me if i didn't make you go." 

"Please don't make me go." 

Your words catch him off guard and he jumps, "s-sorry fr-frisk. like i said tori would kill me if i didn't make you go." You grumble and pull yourself out of the warm sleeping bag. You walk over to your bag and open it dumping out your sweaters and toss the one you have on to the ground. 

"hey woah kid a little warning?" Sans stands back turned to you as you pull on a sweater and shoulder your bag angrily. You hated school. 

You tap Sans on the back and stand arms folded and pouting. He turns back around to face you wiping the sweat from his non existent brow. He takes you by the hand and opens the door. 

"say bye to papyrus kid." 

"I don't want to go." 

"that's the spirit."

\-------------------------------------

Sans walks you all the way to your human school shrugging off the weird stares and whispers you got while doing so. It was normal for people to whisper and stare when you went out. It was expected and that didn't bother you. What bothered you was when they were mean to your monster family simply for being different than humans. 

Racism was a unknown concept in the Underground. Even You, who fell down as a human, was never treated any differently than a monster, save for the couple people who wanted your soul to break the barrier but even then their hate was justified. Human hate was dark and black and irredeemable.

Sans, Asgore, and Toriel had become aware of it very quickly upon reaching the surface. The humans had practically revolted upon seeing Papyrus and didn't calm down until You came to try and settle things. Papyrus didn't understand what he'd caused, he thought he'd just startled the humans. No one had the heart to tell him otherwise. 

The humans liked the monsters for what they could offer but did not see them as equal. The monsters made food that healed you and the humans liked that. The monsters had magic that could be used to helped build things and the humans liked that. The monsters scared people in other countries and the humans liked that too. But they did not like the monsters. 

Sans left you once you were trapped inside the school gates waving bye before walking away. You pressed your face to the cold metal bars and sighed shoulders hunched. It had snowed at your school last night and some kids were outside playing with it. Tossing snowballs and one another and making snow angels. They wouldn't play with you.

You were the weird kid. You were the monster kid. What most children had asked their parents to check under their beds for in fear you had made reality. And what was worse, you called them your family and that made you weird.  
You rested your head on the bars waiting for the school bell to ring when you felt cold on your back. You arched it and shivered.

"What's wrong Frisk too c-c-cold for you?!" It was Blake. You hated Blake. He was the one most likely to tease you in class for not having a 'nuclear' family and for referring to Toriel as mom. He also liked to trip you when you were walking into class, and even pulled your chair out from under you on your first day. 

He cackled clearly pleased with himself as you scrambled to shake the snow out of your jacket. You took your jacket off giving it a good hard shake and then felt the cold ice splatter against your back. 

"You and your stupid monster friends should go back home!" He threw another snowball at you this time hitting you in the chest.  
"You're all stupid!"  
Splat  
"Ugly!"  
Splat  
"SMELLY STUPID ANIMALS!"  
You turned to dodge this one it splattering on your shoulder. You glared at Blake with as much rage as you could muster.  
"What're you gonna do about it Frisk?" He let another snowball loose. It hit your face you felt a sharp edge and then warm blood dribble down from your nose. Blake looked just as surprised as you did. 

"I-I DIDNT DO IT!" He yelled and took off away, "TEACHER FRISK TRIED TO HIT ME!!" 

\-------------------------------------

The nurse was a middle aged woman names Mrs. Jones. She looked worn out and desperately in need of a vacation. Her hands were callused and scared and you wondered why. 

"Well Honey, I don't think you broke it. Next time be careful okay? I can't have you all playing tag outside on the ice, cause things like this happen." 

You nod not bothering to correct her. You don't know what the point would be even if you did. She wouldn't believe you. When it came down to it Blake was a human kid and you? You weren't.  
You may have been physically human by all means. Your soul may have been human. Your old parents were human but when you pictured yourself you weren't human. You were Toriel and Asgore's youngest child. 

"Alright Frisk now get back to class," Mrs. Jones said with a wave of her hands. Her finger was lighter where a ring would go maybe she was having relationship problems? Or should could've taken it off for the day. Again you didn't bother to ask. 

You walked out of Mrs.Jones office and into the hallway. You were in classroom 18, part of the big kid class rooms. You were almost at your class when you felt hands grab you and pull you into a hallway. You opened you mouth to scream but were silenced. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest in fear and excitement. You could feel your reflection scratching to get out. 

You looked up to see who had snagged you. You weren't surprised when you saw Blake's face. He pushed you to the ground and punched you hard.  
"THATS WHAT YOU GET!" He brought his fist to your face over and over, "STUPID MONSTER HUGGER!!"

\-------------

You didn't want Sans to see your face.  
You didn't want Papyrus to see your face either though. 

Undyne would no doubt react badly to it. She'd probably try to seek out Blake and make him pay. 

So by process of elimination you ended up outside Alphys' lab. She'd built a new one on the surface after receiving several grants to peruse perfecting robotics. 

Your body was shaking as you knocked on the door. It was hard to see out of one of your eyes, and you couldn't breathe through your nose. 

"It's o-open!" She called and you walked inside a cry bubbling up in your throat. A high pitched whimper releasing. 

"F-Frisk?!" She hurried over, "Is that you?!" She put her hands on your face and looked worried, "H-Hold on I th-think I've g-got something for this." She exited into a closet and came back with a first aid kit.

"T-tell me wh-what happened." She said while examining your eye with a grimace. You opened your mouth to say something and then quickly shut it unable to form the words. 

Alphys sighed, "kid or adult?" 

"Kid." 

"Monster thing or kid thing?" 

"Both I-" you didn't want to talk. 

"We have to tell Toriel, Frisk." 

You quickly shook your head no. You didn't want to tell your mom. It could only end badly. She'd no doubt want to know who was doing it, and when she did she'd find out about how Blake hates monsters. Then she'd think that was making you a target and she'd-she'd give you back to your parents. 

Hot tears welled up in the corner of your eyes. Alphys looked shocked not expecting you to suddenly cry. 

"Frisk. Y-you can't let them g-get away with this. It's not-not fair." She was wringing her hands a nervous habit, "a-also were not gonna be able t-to hide this. Y-you need a hu-human doctor." 

You could feel the knots of panic start to rise inside your stomach, getting worse and worse. You signed no, fighting a sob that caught in your throat. 

"I-I'm sorry Frisk b-but yes." She picked you up in her arms. You were small and it was an easy feat for her, "c-come on let's g-go call Toriel." 

She pulled out her cell phone punching in the numbers hands trembling and guilt piled onto your anxiety fueling it further. You knew Alphys got anxious on the phone stupid stupid stupid. Your reflection was right you were a useless human. You ruined everything you touched. Moron. Idiot. Freak. 

"T-Toriel h-hello this is A-Alphys...y-yes I u-understand you're pre-pre-quite busy right now b-but it's Frisk. N-No they aren-well y-yes th-they are. It's pr-pretty b-bad. I-I thi-think they n-need a hu-human do-doctor." She was quiet for a long while on the phone. Toriel was clearly talking her through what to do. 

"R-right. We-We'll meet y-you there then." Alphys hung up, "c-come on Frisk. L-let's get you to the d-Doctor." She walked outside with you still in her arms and her phone holding the other. She'd gotten a smart car that se hardly ever drove unless she had to. Opening the passenger door she laid you down on the seat and hurried around to the front. The loss of blood was beginning to get to you and she blurred in and out of your vision. 

Good. You deserved it. 

\-------------------------------------

The human doctor was very nice to you and Alphys. Your nose was broken and would have to be casted and you had fractured your jaw. No you hadn't, Blake had. The doctor looked over your eye but sighed telling Alphys he wasn't an optometrist and that you'd have to go to one to get your eye looked at. The blood loss you'd been suffering had been from your nose. 

You wanted your mom. You also wanted your dad. And Sans, and Papyrus, and Undyne. You wanted your family. You wanted them to hold you and tell you that you were safe. You wanted your bed. To be safe in it. For Toriel to sit on the end and sing you a lullaby, for Asgore to come in and tell you a bed time story, for Sans to interrupt with puns. 

Alphys seemed to notice you getting more worked up and put her hand (claw?) on your shoulder. 

"I-It's okay Fr-Frisk, they're on their w-way." She smiled at you weakly. You looked up at her and wiped the tears from your eyes. You gave her a nod and she visibly relaxed. 

You heard Undyne walk in followed by several other shuffling noises. 

"WHERES FRISK?! WHO HURT THE KID?!" 

"Undyne please I doubt they are here." It was your mom. 

"P-Pardon me sir has Frisk Dreemurr came in?" Dad, you could feel your face lighting up. 

A nurse peaked his head in, "Dr. Lopez. There are a group of monsters seeking out Frisk Dreemurr in the lobby. What do I do?" He whispered to the doctor glancing out the door nervously. 

Dr. Lopez gave a sigh and looked at you with an understanding, "well Frisk. It's okay for you to go. I will discuss any pain medication with your mother alright?" You nodded. You actually liked Dr. Lopez. They were very cautious around you and always asked your permission before making any sudden movements.

You waved goodbye at them before taking Alphys' hand and walking into the lobby. Toriel immediately picked you up in her arms. Asgore stood nearby and Undyne behind them. 

Papyrus and Sans were not there and you could feel your stomach drop with a bit of guilt. You thought Papyrus would at least show up. 

Toriel had her nose pressed gently against you with a smile, "Frisk." She said quietly so only you two were speaking to each other, "please do not lie please tell me what happened. Did someone in your class hurt you? Who was it? We cannot let them get away with this. Let us help you." 

You looked into her worried lavender eyes, large and full of love. You wanted to tell her the truth but you also didn't. You were afraid to. Afraid she'd blame herself. You had to shake your head no. She sighed and crossed to the receptionist to discuss your pain medication. 

\-------------------------------------

Across town Sans was setting out a very different plan. He didn't have time for the school to argue for their human kid. With their nuclear families and all that crap. He was furious. Frisk was his kid god damnit and no one was going to hurt his fucking kid. 

He knew it was Blake. That little shit had been messing with Frisk since day one; and frankly Sans was done with it. His permanent smile frozen on his face seemed much more sinister as blue magic sparked around his eye. 

His sneakers hit grass and he walked into the park. Blake was across the grass lot kicking a ball around with three other kids, he had a black eye. Frisk hadn't done that, the pacifist kid he didn't think so. 

"hey. friend." He said and Blake spun around quickly. His friends backed up a good ways in fear of the approaching monster. Blake pointed at himself eyes wide. 

"yeah kid you. i heard youve been messing with frisk." Sans eye burned blue.

"They hit me first." Blake said quickly.

"yeah you know i have trouble believing that for one reason," Sans levitated Blake three feet off the floor, "frisk doesnt fight." He rocketed Blake skyward and brought him screaming down halting when he was an inch off the ground then releasing him. 

He stood over Blake, "hurt frisk. and i wont stop next time." Sans turned walking away from the crying panicked Blake. He felt much more satisfied now. Little shit deserved a good scare. 

\-------------------------------------

Toriel took you to school the next morning. The cast on your nose felt funny and you didn't like it but it kept everything in place. You could see Blake inside the gate and squeezed your mom's hand out of fear. 

"Are you alright my child?" She asked. You glanced at him and nervously nodded at her. "If you want me to pick you up anytime today I will just be a phone call away." She assured you. You nodded and her again. She kissed your forehead, "I love you." 

You stepped into the school gate leaving Toriel behind you. Your heart thumped in your chest as you walked past Blake. He looked scared? Too? His shoulders were hunched and he wouldn't look directly at you. 

He reached out and grabbed your shoulder suddenly, "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry I was mean! I didn't mean it I won't do it again I promise! Please tell your dad that I won't do it again ever!" Dad? What did Asgore do???  
"I won't bully you anymore I promise!" He was crying and holding your shoulders. 

You felt a little bad and hesitantly patted his head. Blake looked up at you in surprise. He wiped his face with his coat sleeve. He had large brown eyes that were full of fear. 

"It's okay," you manage and patted his head again. You had forgiven people for doing worse. Technically, all your friends tried to kill you at one point in the timeline, save for Monster Kid. Blake had only bullied you, and you weren't especially mad because of if, you definitely couldn't stay mad at him while he was crying, "I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that. Blake will be returning in future chapters even though he's a little shithead who hurt my baby. He's mostly there to move plot.  
> Also as always if I misspelt something please tell me. If you liked something I always appreciate your feedback thank you ;)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip ahead in time to see how Frisk is doing as an adolescent....

"And really the only good part about going to winter formal is that you get to hang out with your friends, cause the dancing is lame and so are the people. They don't really care if anybody is having fun and there are...hey, hey Frisk you listening to me?" Blake leaned out in front of you his thick eyebrows knit close together. The two of you had become fast friends after he apologized three years ago. He served as a kind of buffer between you and the normal kids in your class. He defended you when they threatened you for being the weird 'monster' kid. He would never come around your house though, not for pie, not for study groups. You didn't know why but you also didn't bother to ask. 

"Earth to Frisk?" He waved again in your face. You took a deep breath and nodded. You hated talking and any time you had to was as much a physical strain for you as it was a mental one. 

"I...I'm going to...Mettaton's show....with Papyrus...then." You managed and fingered along the edge of your book bag. You could feel your heart banging in your ears. 

"You're really gonna make me go alone then?" He said sadly. He was hitting out his bottom lip in a pout. You felt a little bad, you didn't like seeing him sad but you'd already made plans. You'd offer him. a compromise

"I guess....you could...always come..with us?"

"Y-yeah I-I guess but-but who's all coming?" He looked suddenly nervous. His hands wringing around one another. His smile too wide too forced. 

"Papyrus...Alphys..." You began listing.

"Sans?" 

"Yeah...why?"

"I'm not coming. I already bought my ticket anyway. I'll find someone else to go with." He said rushedly his words catching on the backs of one another. 

You put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He turned and smiled at you with a deep sigh patting your hand back and staring at you with his big eyes. He had such huge eyes, it was... unsettling. 

The two of you walked to your class together. Christmas was fast approaching and you still had a lot of shopping to get done before it. You had your eye on a book for sans titled 'Paradoxes and Puns' but that was about it. That still left your whole family and Blake to shop for. 

Oh! And MK you couldn't forget them. While Blake may have put himself in the position of being your best friend your family knew it was MK. They were a bit taller than you now but still as clumsy as ever. 

'Maybe I'll get them a helmet.' You thought and chuckled internally at yourself, 'then they'd definitely be a lot safer.' On three separate occasions you'd seen them fall flat on their face, harmed something, and ran off at the speed of light. Causing you to have to chase after them. 

You and Blake entered your class room and took your seats toward the back. He stayed close to you in case the teacher called on you. You two would pretend that they'd called on Blake and you could put your head down. Blake kept looking at you and you could feel discomfort sit in your stomach. 

'What?' You signed at him and he knit his eyebrows. You had to mentally remind yourself that he didn't understand sign. And that he would probably never put effort into learning it. You sighed and prepared, "What?" 

He quickly looked away face reddening, "o-oh! Nothing...nothing at all..."   
He fiddled with his thumbs and turned foreword in class focusing on the board and away from you. 

\-------------------------------------

The school bell rang signaling the weekends beginning and you cracked your knuckles as you got up out of your seat. Blake stood close to you shoulders touching. MK and Sans were supposed to get you today. You wondered if you should warn him of not. If you didn't Blake would no doubt take off and if you did well, he'd probably still take off. 

"Sans is getting me," you told him and panic flashed on Blake's face. 

"I-I'll see you on Monday then okay?!" His voice rose, "o-or Saturday if you decide not to go to Mettaton's...show..." 

You nodded and stepped out the front door Blake lingering back inside. You felt something hard slam into your chest and stumbling back. MK was bouncing from foot to foot in front of you. 

"YO! Frisk! You gotta come check this out!!" They ran to the car then turned around to you to make sure you were following. "It's reeeeeeally cool I promise!" You hurried up behind them peaking into the back seat. 

"HELLO FRISK!!!" It was Papyrus his cheek painted with silver and pink metallic paint in the shape of MTT's logo, "IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"   
You smiled brightly at MK. He made room for you in the car. Sans laughed in the front seat. 

"He's excited about Mettaton's show. He painted his face with acrylic. Now the stuff won't come off. I mean it probably will eventually but...not yet." He glanced at you. 

"AND NOT ONLY WILL I BE THE MOST FASHIONABLE ONE IN THE CROWD! SANS HAS INFORMED ME THAT HE PURCHASED A SPECIAL MEET AND GREAT WITH METTATON AFTER!! WOWIE I HAVENT SPOKEN WITH HIM IN YEARS!!" Papyrus was beaming. 

It was almost Papyrus' birthday you'd been informed. That's the entire reason that Sans was putting up with Mettaton. You knew that Sans hated him. But for Papyrus' sake he could stomach him for one night. Besides he'd have you to talk to if he got too angry. 

It wasn't that Sans didn't like the idea of Papyrus having a crush. It was just WHO he had a crush on that made him uncomfortable. Mettaton was loud and brash. He was a Casanova and not really someone who came to mind when you thought of commitment. And Papyrus was so naive if Mettaton even appeared to reciprocate Mettaton's feelings Papyrus could end up heart broken. 

Sans put the car into gear and started driving home. Papyrus was rambling on about how fun it'll be to see Mettaton again and that he couldn't wait to talk to him. MK was kicking their legs, always in a constant state of movement, never slow. You tuned Papyrus out looking out the window instead. 

"hey kid." Sans asked, "what's up?"

"The sky," you replied with a smile and Sans laughed. 

"Alright you got me. But seriously what's wrong?" 

"I'll tell you later," you told Sans. You fully intended to tell him about Blake's offer but didn't want to risk bringing Papyrus' spirits down. Sans nodded and drove the four of you home. He and Papyrus going one way and you and MK going the other. 

MK head butted you with a smile, "I'll see you later okay Frisk?" You nodded and watched them run off, then fall, then run off a again. You laughed to yourself and unlocked the door to your house. Mom wouldn't be home for some time. You'd have a couple hours to yourself. 

Well mostly to yourself. You could hear them already screaming from the bathroom. They'd bang on that glass for hours if you let them. Crying and screaming. Upset and terrified. You didn't hate them, and they didn't scare you anymore. They actually functioned more like an annoying roommate than the demon they proclaimed themselves to be. 

You made sure your front door was closed firmly behind you before walking down the hallway to your bathroom. 

"Chara." You said in the most commanding voice you could. They looked at you slowly, red eyes glowing and arms shaking. Their chest rising and falling in exhaustion. "Please. You aren't going to get out of the glass." 

"Yes I am." Their voice was distorted and shaky, "I swear I'll find a way out of here Frisk. I'll get out of here and then you'll be gone. They'll forget all about you, they've never loved you." 

Maybe when you were younger this would've upset you but now...now it was just annoying. Chara's threats were empty, and after learning their true nature you doubted they'd hurt you. They were just scared of disappearing. You were the only one keeping them alive since you'd left the underground. 

Soft crying cut between your thoughts as Chara stood on the other side of the mirror covering their eyes. 

"It's not fair," they whimpered, "why do I have to stay here. Why do I have to be trapped here. I'm a hero too...I can save them too. I was going to save them too. It's not fair." 

"I'm sorry Chara," you sighed and left the bathroom closing the bathroom door behind you with a click. You didn't want to promise them something you couldn't deliver on. You felt awful about it but it had to be done. You didn't know how you'd get them out but you had to try. Just, not now, you couldn't yet. 

You sit on the couch and crack open one of your text books. "Okay....problem one..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS!! I know this has been a long time coming, honest I am super duper sorry. The next should come more quickly I promise!  
> Next Chapter will be Mettaton's concert, and might not have a lot of Frisk in it, apologies!!!


	5. The Concert Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, MK, and Papyrus arrive at the concert.

Mettaton had rocketed to fame with the human's help. He'd only had to bat his eyes at them and say a few words and it was like they were under a spell. They loved his whole aesthetic and his enthusiasm about his fans. Something they had found many rising and current stars lacked. He was genuine and yet still a diva and they ate it up.

So it was no surprise to you that his live recording would be full of screaming obsessive fangirls, and fanboys in neon colored shirts and glittery pants. Their hair cut in that all too familiar anime flap style. Some were laughing, some were crying, some were screaming like they'd just won the lottery. You honestly didn't get why; Mettaton was great and all but he wasn't perfect, not by a long shot.

The hot lights poured down from the ceiling in a multitude of colors, pinks, purples, blues, and greens. They shifted rhythmically with the music that played loudly in the background mixing with the fan’s sounds. The curtains for the stage Mettaton would be recording on had hot pink with glitter embedded on them flecks of it floating through the air. You reached a hand up to cup some in your hand and held them toward MK who's eyes sparkled at it. You grinned at his expression suppressing a snicker. 

Sans, Papyrus, MK, and you all stayed close together. The excited crowds made you nervous so Sans put his arm around you tugging you toward his soft blue jacket. His stomach was soft and you could sink into it easily if you felt threatened. San didn't seem to mind, enjoying the reassurance that he wasn't the only one who felt exposed. His fingers drummed in a nervous habit against your shoulder. 

Papyrus on the other hand was loving the sparkly chaos. His eyes darted to absolutely everything around him. There was a high pitched whistle and some girls waved enthusiastically at him. Papyrus waved back at them happily practically bouncing on his feet. The girls giggled and laughed waving him over. Papyrus turned to go; MK trailing behind him. Sans quickly grabbed his cape. 

"Paps no, let's find Napstablook okay? Then you can go hang with them." Sans said sternly.

"But Sans I-oh okay...." Papyrus said voice disappointed. Sans tentatively let go of his cape. You felt a soft body knock you forward a bit and you turned.  
"O-oh I'm s-sorry," Napstablook stammered, "I was coming to look for you. But I got stuck in the crowd. I guess I found you now...but...I'm sorry." They whispered fading slightly, "could you...could you come with me please?" 

Sans nodded, "sure thing buddy let's go." He turned you and looked back at Papyrus who was glancing back at the girls who looked a little upset. 

"Go on." 

"Huh?"

"Go hang with them or whatever I'll come back and find you; keep your phone on okay?" 

Papyrus' eyes sparkled, "YES!!! OKAY!!!" Papyrus took off into the crowd with MK. The girls met them and soon the red of Papyrus' cape melted into the sea of color. 

"Alright let's go," Sans told Napstablook and the three of you navigated through the crowd the best you could. People jostled you a bit and you could see the mild annoyance building on San's face. You tugged his jacket gently to try and remind him that this wasn't a place to get angry. He glanced at you and gave a short nod in understanding. 

Eventually the three of you came to a door. It cracked open and a metallic hand reached out and pulled Napstablook inside quickly. Sans turned to you with a cocked eyebrow. You listened in to them. Hushed whispers and frantic noises passed between the two for a couple minutes before the door opened to let you two inside. 

Napstablook stood to the side of the door as you and Sans stepped inside. Mettaton was laying on the ground a hand over his eye. One arm was clean off. His chest was rising and falling in silent sobbing. 

"What am I supposed to do? Alphys is out of town and I can't reattach this myself and there's so many people outside and they're all going to be disappointed in me!" Mettaton rambled off quickly. 

"I'm sorry," Napstablook whispered growing more and more transparent. You glanced up at Sans and tugged on his sleeve. 

He looked down at you and shook his head back and forth, “Nuh uh. Not for hi-“ Metta wailed loudly. “Fine.” Sans grumbled and walked over to Mettaton his hands deep in his pockets, “Hey…I can fix that for you.” He said. 

Mettaton shot up into sitting position his eyes glistening, “You would! You promise!?”

Sans shrugged, “Yeah sure why not I’ll give you a hand.” Metta’s smile fell into a look of object disappointment. 

“If I didn’t need you so badly I’d kick you out.” 

 

____________________________________________

Mettaton’s hand reattached he strutted out onto stage as the lights went down and the spot lights focused on him. You and Sans watched safe from the crowd off stage with Napstablook. Sans looked unamused as always. His phone buzzed in his pocket and you saw him pick it up. 

“What? Tori calm down. You saw what? Tori I’m sure it was just…yeah okay I’ll be right there.” He said and clicked the phone closed, “I’ll text Pap. We’ve gotta get home.” He told you and paused in silence typing a message into the phone. “Come on we have to take a short cut.” He opened a door and ushered you through. When you came out the other side you were standing in the grass of your front lawn. Toriel was standing outside nervously ringing her hands around one another. 

“Oh Frisk!” She said and ran scooping you up into a hug. 

You tilted your head at her. ‘What happened?’ You signed in pure confusion. 

“I just thought I saw something quiet worrisome do not worry. Sans is going to check it out for us okay? I’m sure it is nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was really short and didn't focus much on the concert itself but don't you guys worry the next chapter will be Papyrus focused. With literally no Frisk in it at all.


	6. The Concert Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets to spend a birthday with his favorite sexy rectangle.

Papyrus' eyes sparkled at the glistening glittered lights and the blaring base. The girl stood waiting for him to meet them. "YES!!! OKAY!!!" Papyrus shouted to his brother and took off into the crowd with MK trailing at his heels. The girls met them and soon the red of Papyrus' cape melted into the sea of color. 

“You look great!” One of the girls shouted over the music. 

“No I don’t skate!” Papyrus shouted back at her. 

“We recognize you from TV!” The other girl shouted. 

“No I don’t want any tea!” Papyrus said in utter confusion. Both the girls laughed. 

“You’re too funny!” The first shouted playfully punching him in the arm. 

Papyrus laughed nervously rubbing his arm where she’d punched. They made their way deep into the crowd the lights came down on the group of four and then---nothing? Where was Mettaton? Where was the star? He was never late for his shows? 

The lights came back up and the crowd wavered with confusion and mild anger. Some people shouted at the stage. One of the girls huffed and pulled out her phone shaking her head. The other looked nervously at Papyrus shrugging her shoulders. Papyrus looked up at the stage in mild concern. 

“I’m going to go see if he’s alright…” Papyrus said with concern on his face. He started walk away MK walking away from the group to follow him. One of the girls reached out to grab Papyrus’ cape but the lights came up blindingly bright as Mettaton strutted on stage. Papyrus relaxed; releasing a breath that he hadn’t been holding in and went back to the group. 

Mettaton did his song and dance on stage in confidence. Looking as cool and confident on the stage as ever. He was truly in his natural habitat owning the stage, the lights, and the mic. It all demanded his attention. He would stop between sets and crack jokes laughing at his own humor. He crossed the stage to pick up a bottled water and his eyes fell on Papyrus’ Mettaton smiled at him with gentleness and went back to perform his next set. Papyrus could feel his soul flutter and his face burn. 

\-----------

The show ended and the girls left exchanging phone numbers with Papyrus and MK. Papyrus waved bye to them and MK did their best hopping up and down. Papyrus nodded and pulled out his phone, “Oh. Sans texted me…he has to leave…Toriel needs him…he’ll see me later…well I guess we’ll have to find a ride then. Let’s go find Napstablook and Mettaton maybe they can help us!” 

Papyrus ran off toward the stage. Mettaton was sitting on it with his legs dangling over the side. A towel placed around his neck and he poured water into his mouth to keep his systems cool. He looked up his eyes meeting Papyrus. 

“Pappy!” Mettaton exclaimed and hopped down running over to Papyrus, “I didn’t think you’d hang around to talk to me after the show.” He winked. Papyrus chuckled nervously. 

“Well you see Mettaton we would have left though it appears my lazy bones brother has taken our vehicle hostage.”

“Are you sure?” Mettaton said face contorting, “Because Blooky said they walked.” 

“Nyeh!? Are you sure?!” Papyrus said eye brows raising high, “My car wasn’t outside!” 

“Oh goodness!” Mettaton said clasping a hand over his mouth, “Let’s get Blooky and then I’ll help you search okay?” 

Mettaton took Papyrus’ hands into his lacing their fingers. Papyrus’ face flushed with colour as Mettaton lead him into the back stage room. Napstablook was hovering slightly off the ground on his way headed out. 

“Oh Metta, we’re heading home right?” The ghost whispered to their cousin. 

“Change of plans Blooky. I’m going to help Papyrus look for his car. But here,” Mettaton reached into his pocket and handed some money to MK who clamped it in their mouth, “You two should take a cab back to your homes. I’ll come back to the house when we find Pappy’s car. Okay?” Napstablook gave a small nod. 

“C-Come on,” Napstablook told MK and the two exited. 

Mettaton placed his hands on his hips, “Alright Pappy dear let’s get to work!” Papyrus nodded the two exchanged a determined look and off they ran. 

\---------

The night just seemed to get darker and both Papyrus and Mettaton were beginning to be drained. The two slowing from their initial running pace to a slow leisurely stroll. Mettaton had his arms crossed over his chest as they walked. Papyrus wiped some of the makeup he could off of his face off. 

“Hey Pappy,” Mettaton said softly and Papyrus turned to him. 

“Y-YES M-Mettaton!”

“Things sure are different on the surface huh? I mean theft wasn’t that big of a problem underground… if you really needed something someone just gave it to you, or loaned it to you.”

“Yes I suppose they are.” 

Mettaton sighed pulling his arms even closer, “I kind of miss the underground you know? Don’t get me wrong I love my fans and the humans but… I don’t know some of them can just be so mean.” 

“There are mean monsters too Mettaton.” Papyrus reminded him and Mettaton nodded. 

“I know but they could always be won over. Humans are… humans are…well so human!” Mettaton chuckled then his smile fell and he stopped getting quiet again, “I thought I’d see you guys more; but that hasn’t been happening…I miss you guys.” 

“We are always in the same place Mettaton.” 

“It’s not that easy!” Mettaton snapped at him, “I don’t want to get in the way of your lives. I don’t want to mess up a good thing.” 

“Mettaton how can you mess up a good thing if you yourself are a good thing?” 

“You know what I mean Papyrus,” Mettaton said looking away from Papyrus intentionally. 

“Sans and I watch your show everyday still,” Papyrus mumbled. 

Mettaton looked back at him now and stopped walking, “You do?” 

“Of course Mettaton!” Papyrus exclaimed, “You’re my favorite sexy rectangle!” 

“I’m your favorite what?!” Mettaton said laughing so hard he snorted. 

“NYEH! P-P-PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID!!!!” Papyrus yelled in mortification. 

Mettaton poked Papyrus playfully, “Say it again, please!” 

“Noooooo!!!!” He shouted his face changing shades. Mettaton howled in laughter holding his sides. 

“Oh my goodness Pappy darling,” Mettaton said through panting breaths, “You are too cute.” He straightened himself up and kissed Papyrus’ cheek bone. That only sent the skeleton into more blushing and babbles. 

“We really should keep looking for your car.” Mettaton said with a shake of his head. 

Papyrus nodded and they peaked around the corner into a parking area between two apartment complexes. The red convertible sat parked there. Papyrus walked over and check the license plate, “This is my car!” 

“Speak of the devil,” Mettaton said, “It’s almost like it’s some great big plot convenience for the author of our lives.” 

Papyrus opened the door, the driver’s window was smashed. He brushed the glass off of the seat and unlocked the passenger door opening it so Mettaton could get inside. The robot slid into the passenger’s side as Papyrus surveyed the damage to his car. 

“Well I think I can still drive it,” He pulled the key out of his pocket. 

“Wait Pappy, if you had your key the whole time how did you think Sans took your car?” Mettaton asked. 

“I don’t question how my brother does the things he does,” Papyrus said and put the key in turning on the car and driving out of the parking lot as fast as he could. 

\------

When Papyrus pulled up to Mettaton’s home the lights were off. Mettaton looked up at it, “Blooky must be asleep already if the lights are off. Thank you for taking me home Papyrus.” 

“Thank you for helping me find my car Mettaton,” Papyrus said.   
Mettaton leaned in close to Papyrus smiling, “Promise you’ll keep watching my show?” 

“Promise you’ll come around to visit more often?” Papyrus said back and leaned in as well. 

“Only if you’ll be there,” Mettaton smiled and closed his eyes leaning in to kiss Papyrus when- 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

“Hey Papyrus.” Sans, “I thought I would find you here.” 

Mettaton glared and stepped out of the car with mild irritation on his face directed at Sans, “I’ll see you soon Pappy darling.” 

Papyrus waved goodbye at Mettaton still half infatuated, “B-Bye Mettaton!” 

Sans slid into the passenger side and closed the door firmly. 

“Sans that was very rude,” Papyrus stated as he started the car, “Aren’t you supposed to be home?” 

“I came looking for you Pap I was getting worried about you.” 

“Worried about me!? NYEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE HIMSELF FINE THANK YOU!!!” 

Sans smiled and playfully nudged his brother, “Don’t I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that cute! As I always say if you catch any spelling mistakes please do tell me and I always appreciate your feed back!


End file.
